cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Valley
Dragon's Valley is the third episode of Cookie Run. Although it is technically the third episode after Primeval Jungle, it holds a much less significant degree in the story line. It is virtually impossible to reach the final stage without a relay, considering a very limited Health Potions and a very long and tiresome stages. The difficulty speaks for itself. It is very hard and players have to rely on experience to pass stages without colliding. Episode Summary The air here is hotter than inside the oven. Run from the boiling lava to a safe place! Aaaagh! The ground is shaking! Stages Unlike Escape from the Oven and Primeval Jungle, each stage in this Episode are very long and requires extensive health drains before getting health potions. 1. Burning Pineapple Forest 2. Lightning-filled Volcano In this stage, the player encounter a lightning bolt that functions very similar to mines in the previous season. Players have to be careful when to jump once and twice as the platform is carefully placed to trick players into jumping carelessly. 3. Toxic Danger Zone Players will see a lot of enemies coming towards the cookie. Players have to be able to follow the jelly trail to avoid carefully-placed moving obstacles. 4. Molten Strawberry Fondue Arrows in the Primeval Jungle returns in another different form to storm the player. Players have to be able to anticipate arrows to avoid making careless actions. Coin Jellies are required to be taken in order to move forward without collision. *The first mystery box and Bonus Time jelly can be found at the end of the stage. 5. Lava Crater The space to maneuver here is very tight. Players need to be able to double jump swiftly in order to move on. 6. Dragon Egg Cavern This stage is to test the player's reflex in the stage. There are lots of moving platform, so a careful jump is essential to move forward, and not fall into the bottomless pit. Enemies are also swarming and may be hiding behind a pack of jellies, so following the jelly trail may be the best choice. *The second mystery box can be found here. 7. Dragon's Treasure Horde This is the only stage where flying coins are present. There are worth tons of points, and collecting them will essentially boost the player's score. But beware, as the player will have to move through a lot of moving platform without the aid of jelly trail. There are also lots of trick platforms to trick players into making careless move to the bottomless pit. *The second and final Bonus Time jelly can be found here. 8. Flaming Dragon's Nest This is the final stage. Being able to run this far proves quite a feat, and without tons of Slower Energy Drains and revives, it is virtually impossible to make it this far without Cookie Relay. Players will have to survive in this stage before their energy dried out to maximize their scores. *The final mystery box can be found at the very beginning of the stage. Gallery Dragon's Valley Stage 7.png|Dragon's Treasure Horde. Flying coins can be obtained here. Dragon's Valley 8.jpeg|Flaming Dragon's Nest, the final stage in the Episode. Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 1.png|Classic Bonus Time Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 2.png|Space Bonus Time Trivia *Despite the description of this episode tells that the objective is to run from the boiling lava to a safe place, the cookie ends inside the Flaming Dragon's Nest, unable to get out from the safe place they wanted. Category:Blablabla